


Happy Chuseok!

by Sehgaara



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Choi San, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Sleepy Boys, just a fluffly drabble of JongSang kissing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: Yeosang: Can I tell you a secret?Jongho: SureYeosang: [leans closer and kisses Jongho on the cheek]Jongho, blushing: Can I tell you a lot of secrets?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Happy Chuseok!

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this incorrect post from twitter [Incorrect JongSang](https://twitter.com/correctjongsang) account which just made my two braincells short. Enjoy!

It was one of those lazy autumn nights when even the most excitable members would rather curl up inside and watch a movie then venture out into the dry air and weather the chilling biting cold. Even Hongjoong had taken a rain check on his plans to go shopping with Yunho and Mingi, opting to hole up in his own room and taking a nap.

It was also one of those rare weekends when lack of schedules wasn’t the only respite from the otherwise loud members, what with Wooyoung and San having extended their trip to Wooyoung’s hometown. Jongho couldn’t say he missed them a lot, but he did. But maybe just a little bit.

He just didn’t have anyone to fool around with, having taken a trip down the hall to Mingi’s room but he had been ruthlessly and promptly kicked out instead. To think Mingi, his own roommate, would do him this dirty. Devastating.

Now, Jongho had been curled up on the living room couch, mindlessly staring as his Netflix show ran on without much sifting in through the pleasant haze of Autumn weather and hot cocoa. In fact, he had been so out of it that he had not noticed that the other end of the couch had been occupied. Until he felt a soft, warm weight settle against his side.

It was Yeosang, shimmying his way into the other end of the blanket Jongho had thrown over his chilly legs, and proceeding to lay sideways and using Jongho’s hip as a pillow.

At first, he ignored the wiggling, the haze in his mind receding quickly like fog in a forest on a particularly sunny day. Which, to be honest, wasn’t so far out of field, considering who, _exactly_ , the boy wiggling into a comfortable position next to him was.

Yeosang takes his sweet time, shifting here and there until he makes himself right at home resting the side of his head on top of his arms, which he rests on Jongho’s middle. By now, Jongho is fully alert, all sleepiness chased from him, replaced with a low whistle of blood in his ears.

He gulps, shifts just a little bit to get his leg from the particular position that was threatening to numb it down to marrow.

“What you watching?” Yeosang hums, his eyes already glazing over as he stares into the television screen. Jongho just gives a non-committal shrug, not trusting his voice now that they are sitting this close.

“Hmm, what’s it about?” Yeosang probes.

“Lawyers, making a lot of money.” Jongho replies, trying his best to rub his two desperate braincells hanging for dear life send a spark or signal so he can remember what the synopsis was.

“You like it?” Yeosang asks, just a little bit of laughter in his voice.

“Did I mention the money?” Jongho laughs, it jostles Yeosang, who makes a sound of a ruffled cat, digging his fingers in Jongho’s side in revenge.

Jongho yelps, but Yeosang’s hands hold him in place.

“Stay still!” he whines. Wiggling again to find his own sweet comfortable.

“Find yourself your own pillow!” Jongho whines right back. Yeosang just pouts up at him, he probably doesn’t know he is doing it because he hates aegyo but it is right there, a small pout and brows pulled together in a mimicry of a very annoyed cat. Jongho pinches his cheeks, earns himself a slap on his arm for his troubles and they settle still once again.

They sit like that for a short while, Jongho hanging for his dear life on the left side of the couch, Yeosang curled up like a particularly loving cat against him. The weight, if Jongho is being honest, isn’t all that bad, in fact, it is quite nice. He is getting pulled under again, mind abuzz with thoughts of all the nice homemade Chuseok food Wooyoung is going to bring back from his parents, and the dim sum that Seonghwa promised he would bring back from his visit to his own people.

Without prompt, thinking of the others brings a smile unbidden to Jongho’s lips. He hadn’t been able to go home, had been too busy recording his personal content and making that particular move perfect for the upcoming performance. But it was still nice, all cozy like this at the place he calls his home now. He looks over at Yeosang, who has a sort of glazed look as he stares through the moving pictures on the screen.

Like this, with lights in the living room dimmed down so that the only source of illumination is the television screen and the mood lights Hongjoong had decorated their dorm with, he seems to glow. Like this, he can look at his hyung all he wants, now that he isn’t paying any attention.

Jongho’s heart does a painful little squeeze, he really hadn’t meant for his next crush after the illusive and beautiful Park Jiyeon from High School to be his own band member, much less Yeosang, who has probably had his fair share of admirers. He must be sick of the superficial attention.

Jongho sighs. All the same. At least, in his heart he knows that this devastating, puppy dog crush is more on the funny little quirks than just his hyung’s otherworldly visuals.

He doesn’t realize he had been staring with the single-minded focus of a man whose last hanging braincell has evaded him until Yeosang looks up from his feline perch on Jongho’s hips. He smiles, lazily, sitting and stretching.

Jongho gulps at the patch of skin and averts his eyes, staring numbly at the screen again. In fact, he is about to actually realize his mega idiot move because the show playing on the screen is definitely _not_ the one he _thought_ he had put on. It isn’t even remotely close to anything about law and money, when Yeosang speaks up.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he demurely places himself back on top of Jongho, who is very much sitting upright now, so that Yeosang’s breath ghosts just a little bit over the shell of his ear.

Heat rises up over his collar and neck, but the blush is the least of his problems in the dim lighting because the “Y-yes” comes out squeakier than he was hoping for.

“That’s not a show about money at all.” Yeosang huffs out in a laugh.

“Oh?” Jongho feigns ignorance. He adds a sleepy shift in his position for the added flare, just in case.

“Yes. But you want to know another secret?” Yeosang says, somehow, closer than he was just a minute ago.

This time, Jongho subtly clears his throat with his hum of affirmation. Talk about genius.

There is just a beat of silence, a moment stretched too long as Yeosang hikes himself up just a little, and places a light kiss on his cheek.

The moment dilates beyond time and just as it started, it is over, leaving Jongho’s endeared braincell struggling for purchase – as it shoots a lifeline before disintegrating in a puddle of goo. Kind of like how Jongho himself feels as of this moment, melted right into the couch.

Jongho finally manages to turn around, and Yeosang looks him dead on as he smiles beatifically and says, “Happy Chuseok!” before leaning in and placing a soft peck right at the top of Jongho’s upper lip.

Jongho touches the place where Yeosang had kissed him, not believing this train of events in the slightest, and smacks himself loudly. Yeosang bursts out laughing, draping all over Jongho and wheezing with stilted laughter.

Jongho takes it all in, takes a moment to gather his thoughts, and when Yeosang finally stops annihilating his lungs when he chokes on his own spit as he tries to reign in his loud cackles, asks in the most innocent tone he can muster. “Can I tell you a lot of secrets?”

\---

For his part, Yeosang laughing like a maniac in the living room is not a very surprising event in and of itself, but then the poor guy had started choking, before stopping abruptly which had prompted Hongjoong to venture into the dark and find out the truth himself.

What he is _not_ expecting, however, is that he would find their darling, sweet kind maknae and angel in an obnoxious contest of “who can suck face harder”, going with the way things look.

Hongjoong stands there for a hot minute, disgusted, disappointed but not at all surprised as he debates whether to knock something on Yeosang’s head for waking him up from his beauty sleep, before he decides to let it go.

It is for his own benefit anyway, because boy does he not want to touch them with a 10-foot pole right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you sooooo much for reading <3 If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or comments uwu 
> 
> Twitter:[@sehgaara](https://twitter.com/sehgaara)


End file.
